Comfort Me
by Violet Trancy
Summary: After the murder of his parents, Itachi is left traumatized and is dependent on Sasuke for mental support. Yaoi uchihacest Rated M for yaoi and brotherly love.


"Can I go with you please Nii-san please?" Sasuke was begging to go to the contemporary dance studio with Itachi.

He sighed and smiled down at his thirteen year old brother, "fine, but you have to promise to stay out of the way and be quiet." Sasuke smiled and skipped happily out to the car. Itachi had been dancing for eleven years; when Fugaku found out about what his oldest son had taken an interest in, he was furious. He'd actually left for a year saying that he didn't want to be in the same house as a man who enjoys jumping around on a stage in tight clothes.

When he found out that Itachi's name was growing popular among dancers and that he'd trained under Michael Dameski, Fugaku dropped his year-long temper tantrum and came home. Of course, Mikoto welcomed him with open arms as she did every time he threw a fit and left.

Sasuke was jumping up and down excitedly in the parking lot while Itachi grabbed his bag out of the trunk. "I want you to be on your absolute best behavior here."

He rolled his eyes, "Nii-san I'm not a child."

Itachi chuckled and held the door open, "whatever you say." The inside was your typical lobby; a few small pictures hanging on the white walls, a receptionist desk in the center of the room and two hallways, one to the left and one to the right. Itachi waved at the receptionist and pointed to the hallway on the right side of the desk, "go through the door at the very end I'll be there in a minute." Itachi said before walking down the opposite hallway.

The studio itself was very different than what Sasuke had always pictured in his head. The room was much larger with wooden floors and mirrors on every wall. A long metal table stretched out on the far wall with a matching chair next to it. Sasuke took his place and impatiently waited for his older brother.

Finally, Itachi joined him; he'd changed into a white shirt and black pants. Sasuke wondered how his brother could move when his clothes were so tight. He took his place in the center of the floor and after warming up; the song Only Hope by Mandy Moore started playing.

Sasuke was in awe. Sure he'd seen Itachi perform before, but being this close to him was amazing. He was so flexible and graceful. He was loving every minute of this.

Itachi kept his eyes closed and focused on making sure that everything he did was flawless. He'd performed hundreds of times in front of large crowds and judges picking at every little detail, this time, it was just Sasuke watching and Itachi had never been more nervous in his life. Of course he managed to screw up his axle turn and barrel turn every single time he made an attempt to correct himself. He wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Nii-san you're so cool! I like that one move!" Sasuke shouted while Itachi took a break.

"Which one?"

"You know, the one where you do a cartwheel, but you don't use your hands. It looks awesome!"

Itachi chuckled and set down his water bottle, "you mean this?" He demonstrated a perfect aerial.

"Yea! I wanna try that too!" Sasuke hopped out of his seat.

"Don't be so hasty or you'll-

Smack. Sasuke's forehead hit the wooden floor hard.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hurried to his side, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said while crying. After making sure he didn't need to go to the hospital, Itachi gave Sasuke a piggyback ride back to the car. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Nii-san. Are you mad at me?"

"No, but don't do that again, you're lucky you don't have to go to the hospital." They made it home around nine, but the second the car pulled into the driveway, Itachi could tell something was very wrong. Every light in the house was out. _Maybe they went out and didn't call me. No, they always call, no matter what, they always call. _Sensing his brothers nervousness, Sasuke glanced up at Itachi's fake smile, "they just went out for the night," he lied.

Itachi helped Sasuke out of the car and slowly made it to the front door, which he discovered was unlocked. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and slowly turned the knob.

The air inside was different, it was much heavier. Itachi checked every room for his parents; nothing in the living room, kitchen, bathroom he even checked his and Sasuke's room. His body was shaking as he reached for the closed door leading to his parents' bedroom. He took a deep breath and threw the door open, instantly covering Sasuke's eyes when he saw what was inside.

Blood was smeared everywhere and pooling around the mutilated bodies of his parents. They were almost unrecognizable; some body parts had been cut off completely. "We need to get out of here now!" Itachi jerked Sasuke away from the door, through the house and into the car. He sped down the street heading toward the police station, there was no way he was going to stand there and wait for someone to help him.

Sasuke stared at Itachi's wide, terrified eyes, "what's happening; where's mom? Where's dad?...Nii-san? Answer me!"

Itachi was too busy focusing on getting downtown. He was going nearly 90 MPH. Taking a sharp turn and nearly crashing into an SUV he made it to the police station parking lot. He staggered out of the car all the lights and sounds were blending together. He fell to his knees and hunched over, his shaking hands on either side of his body. He took a few breaths before throwing up.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke ran to his brother's side and pulled his hair away from his face. Never had he seen Itachi like this; he was so pale and shaking like he was freezing. Sasuke rubbed his older brother's back as he continued to throw up on the concrete. He started sweating and hyperventilating before screaming at the top of his lungs. Men in uniforms came rushing over, "help my Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sir, you need to calm down and tell us what happened," one of the officers said.

Itachi tried desperately to force words out of his struggling lungs, "parents murdered. They're dead!" He screamed before blacking out.

Three years later

Itachi had woken Sasuke up with his screaming for the third night in a row. He still had nightmares about what happened and will probably have them for the rest of his life. Things were really bad when he and Sasuke were living in a two bedroom apartment; he would have nightmares every night and would get violent when Sasuke went to help him. Things calmed down after they moved into a one bedroom apartment; it was a little pathetic for a 21 year old to be sleeping in the same bed as his younger brother, but it was the best way to keep Itachi calm. That night had traumatized him; he was grateful to Sasuke for helping him; Itachi was stronger physically, but Sasuke's mental strength surpassed Itachi's greatly. Thank god Sasuke hadn't seen what he had; he wouldn't wish those images on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

Itachi bolted up, his loud scream jolting Sasuke out of sleep; he sat up and ran his fingers through Itachi's hair and calmly rubbed his back. "Shhh everything's ok Nii-san, I'm right here." He whispered to the scared adult. He rested his head on Itachi's shirtless back and wrapped his hands around his waist. "Relax and take deep breaths you're going to be alright."

Itachi's breathing slowly returned to normal; "I'm lucky to have you-someone here to help and put up with how pathetic I am."

Sasuke moved next to him and wiped away the tears still lingering on his cheeks, "you're not pathetic, but I am curious-things haven't been this bad since our first apartment; am I not enough to make you feel better anymore?"

He quickly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him close, "I need you here with me, but I feel like I need to be closer. I don't know why I feel like this, but I want to be as close to you as I can get."

A thought passed through Sasuke's mind, "I can get closer to you, but you have to promise to tell me if you don't like it, ok?" Itachi nodded and watched Sasuke crawl into his lap. He draped his arms over his shoulders and the next thing Itachi knew, Sasuke's soft lips were pressed against his. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Do you want me to be closer?" Sasuke whispered after breaking their kiss, his forehead resting Itachi's."

"I need you to be closer." Sasuke didn't respond; he let his hands wander over Itachi's body; tracing symbols on his chest and hips, slowly moving toward his pants.

"Tell me if I go too far," he whispered before running his hand over the most sensitive part of Itachi's body. He let out a small moan as his little brother started palming his growing erection. "It's just you and me here; you don't have to hide anything." Sasuke whispered before attaching his lips to one of Itachi's nipples. He let out a loud moan at the feeling of his baby brother's tongue on his chest. Sasuke slowly slid down Itachi's body, "lift your hips up." He silently did as he was told; Sasuke pulling the unwanted clothing away and tossing it onto the floor while wriggling out of his own pants. Itachi hadn't told him to stop yet, so Sasuke experimented and licked the underside of Itachi's cock.

"Ooh Sasuke," he moaned and pulled on the younger of the twos dark hair. Sasuke wasn't one to tease, so he took all of his brother into his mouth at once. Itachi gasped and tried to thrust up into his mouth, Sasuke stopping him by holding his hips down with his elbows and raked his fingers up and down Itachi's sides. Sensing his brother's appending orgasm; Sasuke halted his motions and stared up at his mess of a brother. Hair splayed out around him, sweaty body and breathing heavy; and yet Itachi was still beautiful. "W-why'd you stop?" He whined.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," Sasuke said, ignoring his brother's question. Itachi did as he was told and was sent into heaven by Sasuke's actions. Yes, his brother's amazing and warm tongue was inside the most personal place on Itachi's body.

He gasped and fisted the sheets, "god Sasuke you're amazing!" He moaned out. But that feeling was almost drowned out by two of Sasuke's fingers joining his tongue. Almost. He arched his back and nearly came, "oh my god!" He screamed.

Sasuke continued to stretch his brother; after he deemed him ready, he pulled away and stared into Itachi's dark eyes. "Wrap your legs around me and relax." He nodded; Sasuke waited a few minutes before slowly pushing himself inside. The tight muscles and intense heat felt amazing around his cock. He looked at his teary eyed brother and knew he was scared and in pain. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. "Then don't be afraid. I know it hurts now, but I will make it feel so much better." Itachi took a few deep breaths and nodded. Sasuke started thrusting slowly and angled his hips determined to make Itachi see stars.

This was exactly what he needed; there were no more boundaries between him and his brother, they were as close as two people could ever get. A wonderful feeling of pleasure shot through Itachi's body. "Ooh Sasuke, again!"

He did as he was told, turning Itachi into a writhing mess beneath him. He reached between them and stroked Itachi's erection earning more moans from him. Sasuke leaned down so that his face was buried in the crook of Itachi's neck; Itachi instantly grabbing onto him and digging his nails into the flawless skin. "I belong to you. Whenever, wherever you need me, I'll be there." With those words Itachi came on the both of them; his body taking everything Sasuke gave him when he reached his peak.

Lying next to each other almost breathless, Itachi muttered an "I love you" before falling asleep. Sasuke saying those same words before allowing himself to sleep.


End file.
